GN-XIII Regolith
GN-XII Regolith is the successor unit to the GNX-609T GN-XIII which appears in the series season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. This Mobile suit is of a fanon created side arc branching off from events in Mobile suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments ;*'Anti-Beam Disruptor' :These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the GN-XII an advantage, as its primary weapon are Anti-Beam base Weaponry an Solid GN weapons. Located hidden inside Regolith's forarms 1 per arm. ;*'Plasma Field Grenades' :A grenade that is designed to electrically shock and disable the MS pilot. It separates in half after being thrown, but will be still held together by wires, and releases a conductive particle field that stuns and shocks anything within the particle cloud. The only way to disable the weapon is by cutting through the wires, this will pacify the particle cloud and allow the pilot to escape. located hidden by the two Large Gn Condenser's Three per condenser, later on number of Grenades is up by another three for large battles. * GN Lance :The GN-XII Regolith's primary weapon, it functions as both melee-to-long range weapon. The weapon is comprised of a GN particle enhanced Lance and an integrated GN Micro Missile launcher. The lance is easily capable of damaging or destroying most contemporary threat units, but it cannot equal the effectiveness of a GN-Blade or GN-Beam Saber and can be destroyed by one. As a launcher, the unit has two settings for firing, a single burst setting for a quick release of four Micro Missiles and a Full burst setting for suppressive fire against multiple targets. * NGN Bazooka ''' : A special bazooka that can fire either non-GN missiles or GN missiles. The launcher was designed to fire against targets under conditions where particle beam weaponry is ineffective. They're best used underwater, against slow moving targets, and within anti-particle fields. The "NGN" stands for Non-GN or Non Gundam Nucleus. switch later on after development of the Gn phsyical Bazooka. ;*Large GN Beam Saber :The Regolith mounts a Single of large beam sabers stored in the knee of the right leg, Gained by grabbing spike on right leg. The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. ;*GN Physical Bazooka :The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Gundam Meister team. The Beam Bazooka currently used then drew too much power, so the GN Physical Bazooka was created. It is carried in the Virtue's right hand and fires only solid rounds. This ''Physical B'azooka ''uses GN Particles to incease the velocity of its bazooka round to extraordinary speeds, similar to rail weapon. Special Equipment & Features *'GN Drive Tau' :Main engine located on back. *'2 x Double GN Drive Tau' :Shoulder mounted secondary engine. *'2 x Large GN Condenser' :Found on shoulders. *'Pseudo Twin Drive System (with GN Condensers)' *'Trans-Am System' *'2 x GN Particle Tank''' :Attached only for long flight for extra power source instead of relaying on main power sources. *'GN Condenser Tail Booster' :Attached only for long flight for extra power source instead of relaying on main power sources. *'GN Field' ;*Combat AI :The Regolith is equipped with an on board combat AI that helps the pilot engage in battle. This AI is responsible for Flight combat and moderate combat maneuvers. Combat AIs are usually meant for simple one on one fights or long range shooting with heavy firepower as the maneuvers required during these instances are simplistic. As a result of this, the scope of its effective usage is the battlefield is fairly narrow and is generally not equipped on other mobile suits. Used to fix several issues with the Twin drive system an its effects on normal humans in combat link with the Quantum Brainwave interface system to duplicate quantum brain waves. ;*Quantum Brainwave Interface System :A special interface system that allows partial control of the MS and some of its equipment through the pilot's Quantum Brainwave. Added in anafter pilots first clash with gundam's attempting to match the gundam pilot reaction times an to reduce pilot's strain on body from twin trans am system. History Picture Gallery Gn-xRegolithEratossCustom update 2.jpg|GN-XIII Reglolith equipped with GN Particle Tanks on the shoulders Tail thruster.jpg|GN Condenser Tail Booster Gnx-609t-gngrenade.jpg|Anti-Beam Disruptor Gnx-609t-gnbazooka.jpg|NGN Bazooka Gn fly mode minus tail booster.jpg|Flight mode for Regolith Gnx-704t-cockpit.jpg|The Double Cockpit of Regolith Gn-005ph-bazooka.jpg|GN Physical Bazooka